Chocolate thief
by Tardisblue-teaboy
Summary: Jack steals Ianto's chocolates and is punished, severely. Janto.


Jack had been at the chocolates again. Ianto sighed, not because of the missing chocolates but because he really was going to have to punish Jack properly this time. When it came to Ianto's chocolate, decaf was not enough. Ianto stormed up the hub stairs, the rest of the team swiveling their chairs to see what all the racket was about. Ianto was the one who was smooth, ninja-like, unnoticed, but apparently not today. If anyone could put Ianto in a bad mood it was Jack. Each of them rolled their eyes before turning back to their work, it would be a while before they each got their next cup of coffee.

When Ianto reached Jack's office, for the first time Ianto didn't knock, but just barged right in. Jack glanced sheepishly to where Ianto was blocking the doorway, he had been trying to wedge an entire cookie into his mouth. Ianto simply ignored this and stormed right in, slamming his hands down on the desk. "You!" he said, his voice full of malice. His usual beautiful welsh vowels made the word even more threatening. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at this sudden outburst. He managed to ruin the tense moment by unceremoniously choking on the cookie. Ianto just continued to glare at him. Jack held up his hand and attempted to swallow the cookie. He coughed violently for a minute before sitting upright once more, his eyes streaming. "What'd I do this time?" Jack asked, his voice slightly strained.

"You. Know. What." Ianto replied, the anger still very prominent in his voice. Jack continued to look confused. "You stole my chocolates!" Ianto practically screamed. "Again!" he added as an afterthought.

"Again with the chocolates Ianto? How many times do I have to tell you that I have not been eating your chocolate? Except maybe once..."

"I know you're lying Jack. You're the only one who knows about my chocolate stash!" Ianto was really shouting now.

"What was that about a chocolates stash Ianto?" Gwen called up.

"Ast!" Ianto swore. he turned back to face Jack. "So anyway Jack this has gone on long enough. You deserve a proper punishment this time. So. No sex for an entire week, I mean it this time."

"But.."

"Nope, no butts, not for you, complete deprivation." Ianto thought for a moment before continuing "I might even start wearing tracksuits."

"Noooooooo!" Jack whined like a child. This was going to be hell on earth, and for what? Jack continued to pout while Ianto walked out of the door and closed it gently behind him. Jack would be sulking in there for at least a few hours. Ianto decided that he would bring Jack a coffee later.

* * *

Ianto was in the archives, being in a mood with Jack was always hard for him and this week would punish him almost as much as Jack, but for different reasons. Jack would miss the amazing sex, but what Ianto would miss more than anything, was Jack himself. He would miss looking up at Jack in the middle of their love-making and seeing his eyes so blue, so genuine and so full of love that he had to reach up and kiss Jack tenderly at that exact moment. These thoughts made Ianto want to break his own rules. 'No' he though to himself 'you have to be firm with Jack if you want to keep him in check.' Ianto grinned to himself at the double meaning in these words, his thoughts beginning to wander once more. Ianto shook his head, trying to relieve himself of the mental images. He needed to work, keeping busy always took his mind off other things. This brought him to the reason he had stopped working in the first place; he didn't know what to do. It was impossible for him to find anything more in the archives and he didn't feel like making coffees again just yet. He decided that he could go and feed Myfanwy, it wasn't too far off her dinner time.

After collecting the food from the fridge in the coffee making area, he made his way up the many stairs to Myfanwy's nest. When she saw Ianto, Myfanwy rustled her wings excitedly and attempted to push her nose through the bars across the back of her cage to sniff both Ianto and the food.

"Hey," Ianto said to her, flipping the switch so that the bars slid away inconspicuously into the wall. "You're excited to see me." Myfanwy edged closer and sniffed the raw meat Ianto had brought her before turning her nose up at it and turning to face the cave wall. Ianto clicked his tongue but the dinosaur continued to stare intently at the patch of darkness. Ianto's eyebrows lifted curiously. Owen stepped tentatively out of the shadows, carrying Ianto's chocolates which Myfanwy started to peck at excitedly. Ianto stared at Owen.

"It was you all this time?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Owen gulped and managed to look sheepish. "Owen Harper you are a dead man," Ianto told him, before storming off to put Jack out of his misery.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :)

Ast - bitch


End file.
